Yugioh: Marik's Revenge
by Canadian CAB
Summary: Marik is back for revenge! Some major Mai/Joey and slight Ryou/Serenity but not lots. Yugi and the gang must stop Marik from getting his revenge and distroying Domino City, as well as important relationships.
1. Turning

Hello, this is my first Yugioh story, so be nice please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any related icons or characters.

********************************************************************************************************* 

In Ancient Egypt there existed a force so powerful, it had to be locked away for a millennia. Now, 5 thousand years later, one boy has released the power ! It's time to duel!

****

Chapter 1: Turning.

It was a cold , dark December morning in the city of Domino as 17 year old, 4foot 5, black, blonde and red headed, Yugi Moto walked home from school with his best friends, 5foot 7, 16 year old, brunette, Tea Gardner, 6foot 5, 17 year old, brunette, Tristin Taylor, 6foot 2, 17 year old, blonde, Joey Wheeler, 6foot, 18 year old, black haired, Duke Devlin and 5foot 9, 16 year old, white haired Ryou Bakura.

"Hey, Yug, have you talked to Ishiezu lately?" Joey asked in his heavy Brookland accent.

"Ya, I talked to her yesterday." Yugi replied.

"Well, what did she have to say?" Ryou asked in _his_ Scottish accent, running a hand through his long, wild white hair.

"She said something about Marik trying to steal the millennium items, and that Yami should still be careful of him," Yugi said quietly, putting a hand over the millennium Puzzle around his neck, his grandfather and given it to him a two years earlier and he was the only one who could put it together. In it's dark chambers was the spirit of the unknown pharaoh, Yami, when Yugi had put the puzzle together he had been infused with it's ancient power, and now it was up to him to stop the events of the past from occurring again, when Duel Monsters were real and almost destroyed the world. Ever since he put the puzzle together, Yami took over in all his Duels and many evil people had been after them, including the evil spirit of Ryou's millennium Ring, which was later taken by Ishiezu Istiar, the holder of the future telling, past seeking, millennium Necklace's own brother Marik Istiar, holder of the millennium Rod and now the Ring as well, who also seeks, and still does seek the Pharaoh's power, as well as the creator of Duel Monsters as cards, Maxamillion Pegasus.

"Oh, boy, when will that Marik creep finally give it up? I mean, how many times do you haft to beat him and his freaky mindslaves before he realizes he can't win?" Duke said, the Dice master had recently, permanently joined their little group of Duellists and was quite the character.

"I don't know, but I wish he would give it up," Tea said, "he sure has caused a lot of trouble, like, trapping Mai in her mind and scaring Serenity to death with his magic tricks." Mai Valentine was a 5foot 11, 18 year old, blonde duellist that was also a part of their, out of school group, she was also, kind of, unofficially, Joey's girlfriend. Serenity was Joey's 5foot 4, 15 year old, brunette, little sister, who had had bad eyesight and was going blind until Joey won the 3 million dollars at Duellist Kingdom for her operation.

"Tell me about it," Joey said through clenched teeth.

The group was quiet until they reached the Turtle Game shop that was Yugi's house as well.

"Well Yug, I'll see ya later, I can't stay here today, Serenity's got a skating competition this Saturday and she's real nervous and wants to practise some before it." Joey said sweeping his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back, "Then, I got a date with Mai, so see ya." He added in a silly voice.

"Ok," Tristin said turning to Ryou, "I thought, he just said he had a date with Mai, now did I hear right?"

"Why, yes you did ol' chap." Ryou answered, grinning. Everyone laughed except Ryou, "And I can't stay either because Serenity wants me to watch her practice," he added sheepishly, Duke and Tristin froze.

"WHAT!!!" They both yelled hysterically. "Serenity asked_ you_ to watch her practice?!" Duke added.

"Yep, see ya." Ryou nodded and waved, turning to go, he could literally feel Duke and Tristin's glares singeing is back.

"In the name of Ra, stop that you two, it's going to turn poor Ryou to a crisp," Solomon Moto, Yugi gramps said coming out of the shop.

"That's what we want to do," They both said in unison, teeth and fist's clenched. They both had HUGE crushes on Serenity.

*********************************************************************************************************

Ok, well that's the first chapter, I'll try to update soon, REVIEW!


	2. Skater Girl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any related Icons or characters.

It's chapter 2 guys, Serenity's skating competition, and Marik's Revenge begins.

*********************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Skater Girl

"You done getting ready yet Sere'?" Joey hollered down the hall to his sisters room, "I told the others to meet us at the rink by 9:30!" It was Saturday morning, the day of Serenity's skating competition, her practice the previous night went well, as, to Joey's delight, did his date with Mai.

"Yes Joey, I'm done." Serenity said walking out of her room, she was wearing a light blue and white halter style skating outfit, with a skirt that was shorter at the front and reached her knees at the back, her hair was done up in a tight bun at the back of her head, with two strands at the front loose and curled.

"Yes, and may I say, I think I did a wonderful job on her hair and makeup." Mai said walking up behind Serenity, she had come over earlier to do Serenity's hair and makeup.

"Ya, sure, but, that can't be my sister."

"Well, it is, now let's go! I'm gunna be late! Joey!" Serenity whined at her brother.

"All right, let's go," Joey said grabbing the keys to his new hunter green Mustang Protégé. (I love that car!)

The three got in to Joey's car and headed for the rink.

"So, Sere', what song ya doin'?" Mai asked looking back at Serenity.

"It's the Nutcracker Salute. A Christmas theme of course, since it's December."

"Cool." Mai nodded, "makes sense."

They soon arrived at the rink, Serenity when to the 'back ice' if you will, and Mai and Joey went to meet the other's who had just arrived.

"So, how'd your _date_ go?" Duke said, elbowing Joey in the side.

"Fine," Mai replied before Joey could pound Duke into the ground.

"Guys, we'd better get seats, they're filling up fast," Ryou said pointing at the rows of seats, "and Sere's one of the first to go."

"Ya!" Tristin shouted running and grabbing seven seats.

They all sat down and the show started, the first few rounds were good, not great, but good, then it was Serenity's turn, she skated out, posed in the middle and the music started, she began, it was great! She did every jump with perfect form and grace, and landed everyone of them, after, she was in the lead, the rest of the rounds flew by, and at the end, no one had beat Serenity's score. She won!

Next was the men's competition, and guess who won? Marik Istiar.

"What was Marik doing here?" Serenity asked after the show was over and she had changed.

"I don't know, but we'd better be careful, I didn't like the way he looked at us from the rink." Yugi said cautiously.

"Ya, freaky," Joey said, nodding.

Just as they were about to leave, Marik approached them, "Hello, little Yugi. Did you like my routine? Notice any thing about the patters I made? No? Your loss." he said walking off.

"What was that about?" Mai asked.

"I don't know." Yugi replied, clutching his millennium Puzzle's chain. "Yami, I think you should take over." he added to the spirit of the Puzzle.

"All right." Yami replied, taking over, "Let's follow him," he added to the others.

*********************************************************************************************************

Well, that's chapter 2! I'll get up chapter 3 as soon as possible!

The fun begins, next time on Yugioh: Marik's Revenge, The Revenge Begins!

It's time to duel! 


	3. Marik's Revenge Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any related icons or characters.

Well, here it is, chapter three! Marik's Revenge Begins! Enjoy!

This chapter is last for the school project I'm doing with this story, but It's not by far the last here! I'm going to continue it, it just wont be updated as often, like twice a day, maybe every Saturday, I'll try for more than that, but I've got five horses to take care of too, so don't get your hopes up.

************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Marik's Revenge Begins.

The group of friends and duellists ran after the shadowy figure of Marik Istiar. In attempt to find out what he was up to, what he had meant.

"This is crazy! He's running like the wind itself!" Joey said panting.

"No, duh," Duke replied, running his hand through his ponytail as they ran.

They continued to follow Marik until he came to a stop in front of the Kaiba Corporation, "Seto Kaiba! It's time, our prey has arrived!" he chanted through his intercom, "and bring the others with you!"

At that, Seto Kaiba burst out the automatic door at a run, with non other than Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor in toe.

"Master Marik, the web has been spun, and the spider readied and the flies are caught in the web, it's all ready for you, Master" Weevil, the bug eyed, insect duellist snickered.

"Weevil Underpants?!" Joey said surprised, "What's he doin' here? And why'd he call Marik Master?"

"I have possessed Kaiba, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor as a part of the trap you just stepped in!" Marik laughed an evil laugh.

"What?" Joey asked, confused, then he heard what he possibly feared most, a terrible shrieking, then the screams of Serenity, Ryou and Mai. He turned to see, the three Egyptian God Cards as monsters, grasping his friends in their claws. Serenity was in the talons of Sulfer the Sky Dragon, Ryou in the claws of the Winged Dragon of Ra and Mai in the mighty fist of Obelisk the Tormenter. Suddenly, Obelisk tightened his grip, Mai screamed in pain, he was going to crush her if he didn't do something fast. Joey cringed, but what could he do?

"Joey!" Yami yelled, "Weevil's unleashed his Great Moth! It's coming toward you!"

Joey summoned his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Flame Swordsman quickly, and used Dragon Nails to raise the attack power of his Red Eyes and destroy Weevil's Moth. He looked over to see that Yami had summoned his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, and was trying to fend off Rex's Twin Headed King Rex.

Tea, Tristin and Duke, along with Kaiba's little brother Mokuba, who had joined the battle, were trying to get rid of Marik's Bakuribox and Maha Vailo with Tea's Shining Friendship and Petite Angel, Tristin's Swamp Battlegaurd and Cyber Commander, Duke's Orgoth the Relentless and Buster Blader and Mokuba's Princess of Tsurgi and Timewarp Americ.

Ryou and Serenity had managed to get loose and where using their monsters, Cyber Jar, Man Eater Bug, Magician of Faith and St.Joan, to defend against Kaiba's three Blue Eyes White Dragons, but Mai was still trapped by Obelisk, she was struggling and crying out for help, but everyone was too busy with their own problems. Joey would have helped if it wasn't for the fact that Rex's Cybersaurs and Weevil's Insect Queen started to attack him. He destroyed those monsters and started to attack Obelisk, but just as he did, Kaiba's Blue Eyes attacked him directly, and everything went black.

"Joey!" Serenity yelled at the sight of her brother being attacked. "Bakura! Joey's hurt!" she added to Ryou, who had transformed into Bakura Ryou as a result of Marik tossing the millennium Ring to him, thinking that he'd turn evil, but he hadn't, the presence of Serenity had caused the spirit to be purified.

"Go to him, I'll help the others." he said in his deep ancient voice.

"Kay," she nodded. She ran to Joey, "Joey, Joey! Joseph!" she yelled, "Come on Joey! Mai and the others are in danger, Obelisk's gunna kill Mai!" 

At the sound of Mai's name and the words 'Obelisk's gunna kill' together, his head shot up. "He'd better not!" he yelled, "Red Eyes! Molten Fireball Attack! Flame Swordsman Flaming Sword of Battle!" 

Then Yami yelled, "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Attack!"

Tea shouted, "Friendship Arrow and Bow and Arrow!"

"Swampy Muck!" Tristin yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he said. "I don't know the names of the attacks of my monsters."

"Pathetic." Bakura said doing an anime fall.

The battle continues.

"Trinity Attack and Staff of Faith!" Serenity yelled.

"Club of the Relentless and Buster Blade Attack!" Duke hollered, dice earring swinging.

"Cyber Befaller and Man Eater's Attack!" Bakura shouted, pointing at Obelisk.

"500 Attack and Time Super Warp!" Mokuba shouted loudly. 

All the attacks hit Obelisk at once and Mai slipped free and attacked with her Harpie Lady Sisters and Obelisk was destroyed and Marik defeated. 

"Glad that's over, Obelisk has a real strong grip." Mai said rubbing her shoulder.

"No kidding, Sulfer's talon's are sharp!" Serenity whined.

"Oh, come on Sere', it wasn't that bad!" Ryou said, casually swinging his arm around her shoulders.

"RYOU BAKURA!!! You are dead meat!" Duke said, swinging a fist toward the white haired boy.

Ryou neatly dogged it by moving behind Serenity and said, "Sorry ol' chap, but any meat I've ever seen, is already dead."

Serenity laughed.

Duke glared, 

Yugi said, "Oh, in the name of Ra, stop that Duke!"

They all laughed.

"Well, we'd better all go, it's getting late, and I'm starving!" Joey said, again attempting to brush his hair out of his eyes, but to no avail.

"Oh, Joseph, you're always hungry!" Mai rolled her eyes.

"No, not always, just most of the time." Joey said looking at the ground.

"I rest my case," Mai said, folding her arms and nodding firmly.

"Well, at least Marik's gone for good!" Tea added.

"Ya," They all nodded, he was gone, or so they thought.

In a dark cave in a nearby mountain side.

"I'll get those brats back for this."

************************************************************************

Oh, a cliff-hanger! I'm so naughty! And you haft to wait till Saturday to find out what happens!

Next time on Yugioh, The Real Revenge Begins, It's time to duel!

(I've been watching too much Zoids, o.O.)

[Because at the end they go, "Next time on Zoids, yada yada, Ready, Fight!"] 


	4. Marik's Revenge Really Begins real Roman...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything to do with it.

Sorry for the long update time, it's just that I only got two reviews, and both were from the same person, and I had absolutely no ideas for the fourth chappie! And it wasn't a writers block, as you can see, I've written many stories in that time frame, **so, review, review, review at the end of the chappie!!!**

########################################################################

****

Chapter 4: Marik's Revenge _Really_ Begins

It had been two weeks since Marik plagued his first attack, one of many, as Yugi and the others will soon learn, Tristin and Duke have nearly givin up on trying to get Ryou away from Serenity and Mai and Joey have been going out almost everyday.

#### During one of Mai and Joey's dates, (They're still not officially together, they haven't said, "I love you's" yet, but they know the like each other.)

"Hey Joey, when Obelisk had me in his clutches, were you scared, you know, like, for me?" Mai asked, blushing, Joey had asked her out almost everyday since then, and she wondered if it was because he was scared that what happened before, might happen again, and he really cared for her.

"Sure I was, I mean, it _was_ Obelisk the Tormenter, an Egyptian God Card, he could have crushed you!" Joey said, turning so that he was walking backwards, facing Mai.

"Are you scared now, that it might happen again? Is that why you've asked me out every day the past two weeks?" Mai asked, stopping and looking Joey straight in the eye.

Joey halted as well, a grimace appearing on his face, "Ya, kind of." He reared back like he expected her to hit him, "But don't be mad, it's not like it was the only reason, I… I…"

Mai shook her head, "Is ok Joey, I'm not mad, I think it's very sweet of you to go to all of this trouble, all you're really trying to do is protect me, right?"

Joey nodded.

"Well, then, how can I be mad at you for that?"

Joey shrugged.

Mai cocked her head to one side, then stepping closer to him, she put her hands on Joey's broad shoulders, standing on tiptoes she whispered in his ear, "I can't Joey."

A small smile spread across Joey's face, as well as a giggle, "Hey, that tickles," he stated, pouting fakely, wrapping one arm around her slender hips, drawing her closer.

Mai giggled, and placing her head on Joey's shoulder, let out a long sigh, she wanted this moment to last forever, and she wished with all her might she could tell him, how crazy about him she really was, how madly in love with him she had fallen.

Joey buried his face in her long hair, his free hand, now stroking the golden locks, he wanted to stay with her like this forever, never letting go, how he wished he could tell her that she meant more then anything to him, if she were ever to leave this earth for the heavens above, how he'd give it all to see her one last time.

The minutes flew past, two, then three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and finally after ten or more minutes, Joey pulled away, like a child with severe Separation Anxiety being separated from his mother for the first time, he felt Mai tighten her grip, trying to stop him, letting out a moan of disapproval, he felt bad, ending a moment that meant so much to them both, but it had to be done, taking Mai's hands, he pried them off his shoulders, Mai looked at him sadly, he could see the tears swimming in her beautiful violet eyes, she didn't understand why he was pulling away, did he not care about her? Joey bit back a sob, he had to be strong, a single tear trickled down Mai's cheek, Joey reached over, wiping it away with his thumb, he knelt down, whispering softly to her, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." a tear trickled down his cheek and he bit back another sob as he looked deep in her eyes.

Mai nodded, millions of tears now falling, she collapsed to her knees in front of Joey in sobs.

Joey too started to cry, trying to stop Mai's sobs as well as his own, he wrapped his arms tight around her, rocking her gently, after a few minutes, their sobs quieted, Joey unwrapped his arms hesitantly, remembering what happened last time, he stopped with his hands on her shoulders.

Mai looked up at him and said, still chocked by tears, in what was barely a whisper, "Joey, Please don't let go, please, I don't what to be alone again, please Joey, I love you."

Joey gasped lightly, then smiled though his tears, "I love you too," he whispered, "And you'll never be lonely again, I promise."

Mai smiled.

Joey leaned forward, brushing his lips on hers, Mai lunged forward at the shock of fire running through her veins, turning the kiss from a brush to passionate lip lock in one swift move, Joey moaned at her swiftness and slid his tongue into her mouth, it was Mai's turn to moan, they were just starting to make out when loud, earth shattering bang was heard in the distance. (Oh, I'm gunna kill that person who make that bang, who DARE interrupt this moment of intimacy! Grrr…)

Joey got off Mai quickly, looking around, confused.

Mai propped herself up on her elbows, also looking around, "What was that?" she asked Joey.

"No clue," just then his cell phone started ringing, he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Joey, you and Mai need to get over here right now!" Yugi said on the other line, it was full of static, but he thought he heard sirens.

"Hey Yug, are those sirens?"

"Ya, looks like we didn't defeat Marik, he's back and full of force, he's got three military armies on his side, no doubt flown in Kaiba Corp. style."

"Whoa, we'll be there in a minute Yug." Joey hung up the phone, stood up, and went over to help Mai up.

"What did Yugi say Joey, is it about that bang?" she asked when she was standing.

"Yep, it was Marik, Weevil, Rex, Kaiba and his Military friends."

"The Military?"

"Three of 'em," Joey said getting into his car.

"Three?" Mai asked as she got in beside him.

Joey nodded, starting the car and driving toward Turtle Game Shop.

########################################################################

I'm gunna kill Marik for interrupting Mai and Joey!!!

Mai: Ya, I'll help ya!!!

Joey: What??? Nooo!!! You'll get hurt!!! And I don't want my little princess to get hurt!!! *hugs Mai tight*

Mai: Oh, ok, I wont, since you called me your little princess. *hugs Joey back* 

Joey: *kisses Mai passionately and the same scene as in the story takes place, but there is no bang to interrupt.*

Next time on Yugioh, Marik strikes again, this time, at a pizza parlour!!! And why are Serenity and Ryou giving Mai and Joey such knowing looks? Could they possibly know their secret? Next time on Yugioh, Secrets of the Pizza Pie, It's Time TO DUEL!!! 


End file.
